Raiding Strategies
Offensive Objectives The first thing you want to figure out before you raid is what is your objective. * Honor: Increasing your honor means you get a higher loot bonus when you win. It also allows you to unlock things in the Astral portal as well as complete certain quests. Higher honor also means you will generally be up against higher level opponents meaning tougher offensive and defensive raids. Higher opponents are however more likely to have large stacks of loot. * Experience: Every building you destroy gives your gods experience. This can be a good way of levelling up gods with out using elixir. * Loot: Gold, Ambrosia, or lunar drops. Which one do you want most, how many troops are you willing to lose to get your loot. Strategies * Gods only: This allows you to raid without spending any resources. You just have to wait for your gods to heal between battles. This generally means you will have lower honor than you could if you used full attacks. It is recommended that you still bring a full army so that you have the option to go for a full base if they have a lot of loot. * Avoid expenses or god heal times: The idea with this is you lose almost nothing in cost each battle and can almost constantly raid. This involves retreating a lot as soon as you think you are going to start losing troops or right after using a gods healing ability so that all your gods are near full health. Generally means lower honor but it has its uses. It generally means you do a lot of raids for a little loot each time. This method generally helps get your gods experience faster. * Go for the win: The idea here is to go for the pantheon or 50% so that you get the loot bonus then you retreat. Depending on the base you might wait a bit to pick up a bunch more loot. * Full raid: pretty simple, you unload your full army and try to completely flatten the base. Its still smart to retreat early if you pretty much have all the loot and there are still tons of defenses. This is always the strategy you should use in arena and war attacks. Troops builds Defensive Objectives * Win: There is a quest that requires so many defensive wins. Winning also means you get some honor from the attacker. Because the base is the same in the arena this helps gain arena wins. * Get a shield: Usually this means people putting the pantheon outside the base hoping people will destroy it and leave most of your base intact. Doing this means you will almost never win a defense. Remember your base is the same in arena so this also means you will almost never win defenses for the arena. * Its a trap!: This involves leaving a hole in your base or making the pantheon look really easy to get to. You then put a lot of traps where you expect them to drop troops. This can either work really well and seriously annoy the attacker or be a complete failure and your base gets demolished. * Keep my loot: The idea is to making it hard for the attacker to get all of your loot unless they 100% the base. you want to spread things out. Putting all of the collectors especially of the same type together is a bad idea if you want to do this. Another common mistake to avoid is putting all of your loot in the middle. In most bases its not hard to push to the middle and get all of the loot while still leaving a vast chunk of the base untouched. Strategies Once you pass the first little bit of the game your gods will usually be your best defense. '''Gods with active skills will not use their skills in defense mode. '''This means that frequently a lower star god with an automatic skill is better on defense than a higher star god with an active skill. Your gods don't get experience in defense mode so you should always have your 4 best defense gods stationed. You probably want to avoid using any of your current defense gods for evolving in case you get a god that isn't good on defense after evolving.